I'm Sorry
by BookLoverxinfinity
Summary: Maria and Robin are hanging out when she notices the cut she gave him. What wiil happen? One-shot. RobinxMaria.


**A/N: I love Robin and Maria paired together so I'm writing another story for them. Sorry**

**if the point of view changes. I couldn't tell. Now here's my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret of Moonacre… sadly…and if the movie was real, I'd**

**be married to Robin, not Maria. Sorry.**

* * *

Maria and Robin were slowly walking in the forest, side by side. They hadn't seen each other since the curse was lifted, which was two days ago. Now they finally got to meet face to face again.

"So Robin, I was wondering if each day we could meet up in front of the Moon Princess's Tree and hang out," Maria said.

"Yeah, sure, but if one of us can't make it for some reason, then we have to let the other know," replied Robin.

"Okay."

Both remained silent for a while, not saying a word. They both kept walking, heading nowhere in particular. Maria glanced over at Robin pondering what was on his mind. She was afraid that he didn't want to be here with her right now. He looked like he was deep in thought, conflicted about something, but also peaceful in the forest surroundings like this is where he belonged. How could he be so composed when she felt like a nervous wreck? She wasn't sure what this feeling was that she felt while she was with him, but whatever it was probably wasn't going to leave her with the happy ending it needed. They continued on until they both slowed to a stop. Clearly neither of them knew what to say at the moment. Robin then quietly apologized and said he had to go. Maria nodded her head and also departed.

Five days later…after meeting each other every day in front of the tree.

Maria was in the Great Tree, sitting on the bed, nervously fiddling with her hair. She was early and waiting for Robin. Minutes later a shout was heard outside.

"Maria, where are you? Are you here yet?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Come inside the tree for a while."

"Okay, coming."

Robin carefully entered through the wooden doorway not wanting to break the ancient door structure. He looked up, briefly making eye contact with Maria. They both held the gaze for a little longer then comfortable. Robin looked away first, blushing slightly. Maria looked away right after, blushing a bright pink. Robin was the first to speak.

"How long have you been here? Was I late?" he asked Maria with concern.

"Not long. I just came early."

"Oh, okay," Robin sighed with relief.

"So Robin…" Maria began before she stopped. She tilted here to the side in confusion, staring at Robin's right hand.

"What?! What's wrong?!" he asked worried.

"Your hand."

"What about my hand?"

"The scratch," she said after grabbing his hand, making him blush, but she didn't notice.

"So."

"I did that," she stated sadly.

"Yeah but you already knew that."

"No, I know I did that…it's just… I regret it now. I hurt you." She eyes watered a little, but she wasn't going to cry.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"But I care." They looked each other in the eyes as she continued. "I didn't know you then but now that I do, you didn't deserve to be hurt. You're a good person even if you do trap harmless rabbits sometimes," she concluded smiling slightly.

His expression didn't change. He just kept looking at her, staring at her. He started to slowly lean toward her. As he got closer, Maria's face started to turn into a warm pink. He was growing closer and closer until they were an inch apart. Maria could feel him breathing on her, sending shivers through her body.

"Is this okay?" Robin whispered.

She slowly nodded a response still a little shocked from his action. He finally closed the space between them, capturing her lips in his. She melted into his touch right away, kissing him back. They unwillingly parted, catching their breath.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Robin. I wish I could take it back."

"Don't say that. Now I have a way to remember you in case you ever leave me."

Maria blushed for the third time that day.

"I love you," she replied smiling.

"I love you too." he responded, pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the story and it didn't go to fast for you. Review. Flames are welcome. Also, read my other story or stories, depending on if I have more than two by the time you read this.**


End file.
